


Somebody Help Me

by MozartKing



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: Joshua Faraday had a dark past, but when his past comes back to haunt him it tortures him. Can his friends help him?PS: Sorry if some Spanish is wrong





	Somebody Help Me

“See Jack’s happy as a damn dog getting a treat” said Vasquez putting down a card. “Don’t say the Lord's name in vain son” said Goodnight putting up a reef.

Vasquez rubs his arm, “just sayin.” “well don’t say it again, and shouldn’t you be looking for Joshua, supper should be soon, he’s been gone for a while.” said goodnight. Vasquez shrugs, “you know Josh and his fucking ways, he hides like a lose fox being hunted if we try to find him.” Vasquez goes up to the table that Emma put down, “besides, it’s a lot more quiet without that goat laughing and talking up a damn storm”

“Still, you should see where he is or if he is alright,” said Vasquez

“Don’t worry about magician Goody” said Billy coming down the stairs and kissing Goodnight, “hello chere” said Goodnight kissing back

“Get a damn room, we’re in church for christ sakes!” yelled Vasquez. “Stick a horse’s show up your ass!” said Billy getting slapped on the back of the head by Goodnigh’s hatt, and Vasquez getting hit by Sam “shut up you two. Billy don’t shout and Vasquez don’t curse in church, now go find Josh or I’ll drag your smut ass to where he might be in” said Sam

“Just cause I have a relationship with the guy, don’t mean I need to parade my ass to find.” They heard the door, “Faraday!” said Vasquez going up and slapping him gently, “lovely to see you, missed me already?” said Faraday, smirking.

“Shut up, I kept on getting slapped and threatened to find your ass” said Vasquez, kissing Faraday and smiling. “I’m here now, see, no bullets or Gatling gun” Vasquez steps back and walks out the church.

“Nice job, Joshua” said Sam. “shit” whispered Faraday.

After the events of getting shot by Bogue’s men and there Gatling gun, Vasquez has had nightmares of seeing Joshua and the bullets in him and how he would have shot himself if he saw Faraday dead and choking on his blood.

“You know Vaz hates to remember Rose Creek Battle, Faraday” said Red, “looks like someone got better at the English”

“Yes, Jack has been tutoring me,” said Red sitting down. “Sure did, now what have I heard the fighting about?” asked Jack

“It’s nothing” said Faraday, “nothing is an understatement Joshua” said Goodnight sitting with Billy. “Shut up Goodnight, and shouldn’t you be upstairs in the room with Billy right now!?” said Faraday snarling, “now see here Faraday” said Goodnight getting from the table

“That’s enough you two” said Emma, setting bread down. “Joshua Faraday, stop going everywhere like a pet, Goodnight do not use your fists, and Billy you touch that knife that’ll be the last knife you’ll ever touch!”

“Sit down you two” said Sam grabbing Vasquez and Billy grabbing Goodnight

“What was that about?” questioned Teddy, putting food down. “We were setting down dinner when”

“Hey goody, could I talk to ya?” asked faraday talking like a child in time out. “sure son” said Goodnight getting up. “He’s never called Goodnight Goody before, only Billy” Billy smirked “just hope he doesn’t touch him.” They laughed.

They met on the porch, “what do you want to talk about, Joshua?” asked Goodnight, “there’s a house about 5 miles, I need your help” “How come son?” asked Goodnight, “just follow.”

They rode their horses to the house, “what are we doing here, Faraday?” questioned Goodnight, Joshua didn’t say but walked in. “If I show you, will you not tell anyone, even Vas?” asked Faraday trusting Goodnight.

He nods. Joshua takes his shirt off, and reveals scars and bruises “Faraday, you didn’t have these before” said Goodnight looking at Faraday who put his shirt back down, “I know, I never showed anyone” “Where did you get them son?” asked Goodnight

“Some from my Pa, others recently,” said Joshua. “what did your father do to you?”

“When I was younger, he used to beat me and throw broken liquor bottles at me, even giving my ma the same. When she didn’t do what he said, she would get smacked. I would often be saying for him to stop, but, he wouldn't. He even raped me to get some sense into me” said a Faraday.

He started to cry. “I gave the new ones myself,” “Joshua, why the hell would you do that to yourself boy?” asked Goodnight looking at the fresh cuts

“I, don’t know, I just cut myself once, and kept doing it over and over again till I don’t feel no more pain” “Come here son” said Goodnight. He held Joshua close and rubbing his shoulders gently, letting Faraday cry on his vest.

“It’s alright son, it’s alright, have you told anyone else?” He shook his head, “why not Vasquez?” asked Goodnight

“Don’t know what he’ll say, Billy just ignore me, Sam will throw me off a fucking cliff, and we know what Teddy and Red will do to me” said Joshua. Goodnight knew he could trust the group. “What about Jack or miss Emma?” Faraday didn’t say, “didn’t think of Jack or Emma”

“You want to go talk to Jack. He won’t judge, he is a bear” “guess so.” He began to close his eyes. Goodnight helped him on his horse and whispering to the horse named Jack to not bounce so much.

They got back to the church, with Jack kneeling for Joshua to get off, “there you both are, the dinner is just starting!” said Emma speed walking down, “so sorry miss Emma, Joshua had to tell me something in private” said Goodnight, Emma looked “is he alright?”

He nodded, “is Jack around?” she nodded, “yes, he’s over with the children playing”

“Of course” said Goodnight walking with Emma, “miss Emma, you look cold” said Goodnight handing over his jacket and putting it over her shoulders, “aren’t you a charmer” said Emma.

Teddy sees them, “there you are, everyones been askin where you’ve been,” said Teddy walking Emma back in. Goodnight took Jack “we need to discuss something” said Goodnight having Jack walk with him

“Is Joshua alright, he looks very not Joshua Faraday?” said a worried Jack. “That’s what I have to discuss with you, he’s been cutting himself, and having other scars from his father”

“Oh my lord” said Jack. He looked at Faraday who was hiding behind Jack the horse’s head “poor boy” said Jack crossing himself, “Talk to the boy” said Goodnight patting Jack’s back and heading inside.

Jack sighed, “Joshua” he walked to him, who hid his face deep with Jack’s long mane, “what you want Horne?” asked Faraday, “I heard about some scars who’ve been hiding with not just yourself, but your past. Goodnight told me certain parts?”

“Fuck” said Faraday to himself

“You want to show me?” asked Jack. Joshua lifted his shirt, and Jack looked “stay right here.” Jack got to his saddle and took something out, “Here” “What’s this, some kind of portion or voodoo type shit?” asked Joshua cocking a brow

“Stand still” said Jack. He put the gel on his back and some on his wrists, “during the time, when my wife gave birth to our first born, she would often get cuts on her skin and would often bleed”

“Sorry” said Faraday in a genuine tone while wincing

“The lord gives death to us for a reason, and sometimes I wonder, what reason the lord would take my family away” said Jack finishing, “my opinion, the lord is a grumpy sack of hay”

“Joshua!? You out here?” Faraday knew that Spanish voice, “Joshua, it’s dark out here. What in damn hill are you” Vasquez saw the scars on Joshua and Jack putting the bottle away

“I can explain” said Faraday “maldita sea, quién te hizo esto y por qué lo hicieron!? Said a Spanish speaking Vasquez

“English Spanish mouse, nobody here did it to me,” said Joshua looking “then who did this to you?” asked Vasquez bringing his anger down

Vasquez went to Joshua, but stopped by Jack the horse’s strong huff, he started to show his breath in the cold air which made Vasquez shake, “Joshua, please, tell me, who did this to you? I won’t judge or say anything” said Vasquez

“FINE” he breathed out, “when I was young, my pa gave some to me. Often cutting me with bottles, and rapping me like cattle, even my ma got hurt too. But some I gave to myself. I can’t stop Vas, I can’t fucking stop the pain I’ve been through!” yelled Faraday

“Hell Faraday” Vasquez stepped up and held him tightly, kissing his forehead, “I’m sorry I got angry, didn’t know this was the reason of hiding it”

“Now you know, you Mexican mule” said Joshua, wanting Vasquez to hold him more and kiss him deeper. “wish I could have cut his fucking dick off and say things in damn Spanish” said Vasquez. Joshua hugged tighter “your madre didn’t deserve any of that punishment as well, a madre shouldn’t get hit, let alone a wife and a young chico like you” said Vasquez kissing him

He sobbed on his vest making Jack rub his snout on his back, “sorry about the vest Vas, don’t make you look good,” said Faraday, snorting a laugh “aways the comedy, huh magic boy?”  
They walked back to the church. Jack and Maria the horses rubbed heads, “should keep our horses away, don’t want to be an abuelo” said Vasquez.

They got in and people greeted them, a young girl gave Joshua a flower “thanks kid” said Faraday. The girl ran back to her mother who smiled, “hope you aren’t trying to impress when I’m yours already Joshua Faraday” Joshua blushed and Vasquez winking. “Over here you two!” said Sam calling them over “hope you’re doing better Joshua” Emma put a hand on his shoulder “you doing alright Joshua?” asked Emma

He winced where her hand is, “yeah, I’m doing a bit better, but not a damn daisy” said Faraday looking down, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean” “no, sorry, shouldn’t have said anything, just trying to.” he stopped talking, “no need to apologize Joshua, here eat something. I may hate you at times, but it is Christmas for the lord’s son, and a man needs to eat before he can clean a rifle and sharpen a knife” said Emma sitting down

“I’ll drink to that, Emma” said Billy lifting a glass and kissing Goodnight

“Me as well” said Sam

“Goody, could I speak with you?” Billy and Goodnight went to the farthest corner of the church, “what is it cher?” asked Goodnight

“What’s wrong with Faraday?” asked Billy. Goodnight looked and saw Joshua wasn’t eating as much. “Goody, I might not show it but I worry for him. He worries me as much as a chicken in a damn coop” said Billy

Goodnight took a breath, “his past Billy, that is all I’m saying”

Billy looked, Goodnight saw he was worried for the gambler. Once he told him about how Faraday’s father hurt both him and his mother, and how he used him and his mother like animals, Billy only blinked

“Jesus Christ, if I would have known, I wouldn’t have”

You didn’t know Billy, none of us knew about it until he told both Jack, Vasquez, and myself.” He kissed Billy and whispered in his ear, “you should have seen the boy, he winced when I tried to calm him, and how he fell asleep, he fell the way a young child does,” said a worried goodnight

“Should the others know about this?” questioned Billy looking, “no, not until we give the boy time, for now, we let it put to rest” said Goodnight. They sat down and finished eating. 

It was time to go, everyone left and children hugging Jack, “that was nice, wasn’t it Emma?” “sure thing Teddy” said Emma. Both Emma and Teddy kissed.

“Goodnight boys!” said Emma, “Night Miss. Emma!” said Sam walking out with his hat on, 

“better hit the hay.” They got up and went to the horses, except for one, “hey Vasquez, I think a card won’t leave the deck” said Teddy smirking

“Tried to move, but all I got was a damn arm going down on me, damn Guero won’t budge off” said Vasquez looking at his sleeping lover. “You need help?” “yeah, I hate for you to bring him back, but I don’t think Maria wants him on her” said Vasquez, kissing his lips.

They snorted. He got his hat and rubbed his lover’s hand, and walked out “and if he asks about Jack, tell him I brought him back to the stable AWAY from Maria. I ain’t old enough to be an abuelo”

“Billy, what are you”

“Don’t need that big bear Jack. Besides he already left so what’s the damn point?” Billy got Joshua up easily, a feather “damn he’s light for a fucking drunk” said Billy

“What do you expect, he looks like he lost some weight, like a man in a bull run” said Goodnight helping steady Faraday on his side as well

“You got him?” asked Goodnight, Billy nodded and lifted Faraday on a horse and headed back to the houses the 7 stayed in, “he’s drowned for sure, I don’t think he even drank a nickel Billy” said Goodnight getting on his horse. They saw some snow falling, “Merry Christmas Joshua, you made it through another ambush” said Goodnight watching back at Faraday who opened his eyes a bit.


End file.
